


Eventide reward

by Blaiddyd_Queso



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Library Sex, Praise Kink, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaiddyd_Queso/pseuds/Blaiddyd_Queso
Summary: Dimitri has been a dedicated student, and every good pupil deserves a proper reward.However, the prince of Faerghus always receives special treatment from his favorite professor.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 179





	Eventide reward

**Author's Note:**

> Project request via twitter. Thank you so much!

Nervous blues would wander around the library, following the distinct shadows creeping under tables and between bookcases provided by weak candlelight. Endless thoughts swirled in the Faerghus prince’s mind as he made his best effort to not make the wood creak under him, fearing that even a slight noise like that could alert any staff member or knight at this time of night.

You have done well in your past exam. Meet me 20 minutes before curfew in the library. Don’t be late. 

Dimitri couldn’t stop his professor’s words from lingering in his mind. He felt his stomach flutter just remembering how Byleth whispered that invitation while handling a past assignment back to him; her usual stoic eyes for the briefest moment flaring with warmth and certain temptations just for his enjoyment.

The prince could only stutter a yes to her, before his gaze fell to his hands as she continued walking around the classroom. His heart felt like leaping out of his throat, knowing well how his beloved professor offers gifts and encouraging words when a job is well met.

However, Dimitri knew that he was a special case; thus, he received a special reward.

“P—Professor?” He meekly asked out as the prince went up the stairs, searching for her now on the second floor. A small breathless gasp escaped him when nimble hands grabbed him by his jacket, pulling him inside a small corridor where his back soon met a bookcase.

“You’re late.”

He recognized her dull voice, and all fear seemed to leave his body to be replaced with shyness and nervousness when her breath met his. There was a need to say something, but his voice refused to work at the moment; making him look like a fish out of water.

“How disappointing.” Byleth voices, a hand slowly making its way to pass over Dimitri’s chest; feeling every little jolt she caused on him just by soft contact. “If you don’t wish to be rewarded, we can always stop.” Her voice lowers a few tempos, her lips meeting the corner of his mouth.

“N—No.” Dimitri immediately reassures as his body heats further; his cheeks and neck quickly flaring with color as a reaction to her bold touches and sulky voice. “No, professor. Please…” He tries to move to make their lips meet, but she teasingly makes them move away; punishing him for his tardiness and hesitation.

“Please?” She prompts as her hands lift his jacket, her lips curving at the sight of his belt and the buttons from his pants slightly undone. “Oh my, someone forgot to fix himself properly before meeting me here…”

Dimitri took in a dry gulp, his head falling to a side as shame rooted in him.

“Is this why you were late?” She questioned, getting on her tiptoes to press her breasts against his chest, but also to reach his ear. “Did you touch yourself thinking of me?”

Byleth is speaking so softly to him, he can’t hold in a shaky exhale. “I…” The answer was yes, ever since he left the classroom. His room became a prison as he painfully waited for nighttime to fall, his hand becoming his savior for the undying lust that slept in his stomach and pooled in his loins just at the thought of Byleth showering him with praise and kisses in the privacy of darkness.

“Oh, my sweet Dimitri…” She coos, making him shiver again while wetting his suddenly dry lips with his tongue. “You’re so impatient.”

“Please, professor. I promise to be good.” He found the courage to stare at her, heaving his words as he could already feel his pants tighter around the area of his crotch. “I’ll be good, I swear it.” A beg caught in determination.

“Shh, I know…” She calms him, finally planting a soft kiss on eager lips. “You’re always so good, so…” She trails off, exhaling against him while he trembles further. “so good…”

Her praise is intoxicating. He can never have enough and always does anything to receive more. “You’re so beautiful, you feel so soft…” He moans, his lips clash against hers, tongue swirling pleasantly inside her mouth when he gains entrance.

Dimitri loves getting top scores, loves receiving this special and one of a kind reward from his beloved professor. It all started with encouraging words and soft pats. Soon, it transformed into feverish kisses and devious touches.

He is so eager to know what his professor offers to him today.

“Ohh…” He heaves a moan when their lips part and her open palm rubs the tent formed in his pants, his hips thrusting forward as a natural reaction for the blessed attention. “P—Professor, your hand… it’s so…” His cock twitches at hearing her content sigh, pre-cum already soiling his undergarments.

She was touching him; it felt so good. “It’s so warm…” He moans weakly.

“Do you enjoy that, Dimitri?” Her voice low and welcoming. “Would you want something more?”

He gasps as Byleth doesn’t give him time to answer, quickly biting his bottom lip when she’s on her knees; her mouth looming close to his trapped erection. “P—Professor…” His brows furrow, eyelids coming to rest halfway as she exhales against him.

His breathing hitches when her fingers undo fully his belt, pulling down his pants and soon letting his member be free; the heated flush reacting to the chilly air of the night and also to having Byleth’s face so close to it.

“N—No, I cannot…” He meekly protests, but his head falls back as a gruff moan follows when Byleth gave a slow lick to his twitching head. For the professor to touch his cock with her nimble hands was already exhilarating; to have her sweet mouth giving him pleasure now felt unreal, undeserving.

“It’s so big, Dimitri…” She praises as her tongue passes over his length, damping his flesh with her saliva while spreading the constant pre-cum that kept escaping from him. “You taste so good.” Her words continued as she spurred around it, not allowing him to escape as her hands clung to his muscular legs, nails digging into his flesh.

“Ahh—Hah…” He can no longer form coherent sentences, too caught by her soft lips trapping his pinkish head while giving it loving swirls with her tongue.

Dimitri bites his bottom lip, staring at her marveled. She looked so good like this, with her mouth slowly being filled by his length while her eyes are forced to close; eyebrows furrowed as she tries not to cough against it.

Her mouth felt like heaven, nothing compared to the dryness of his hand or the staleness whenever she rubs over his pants. The sensation was unfamiliar and wet. Her eagerness as she swallowed him in made him whimper.

“P—Please, more.” He begged between heaves, sweat already trailing down across his face, meeting with a small trail of saliva that escaped from the corner of his mouth.

Byleth pulls away from his girth, biting away the trail of saliva that made the tip of his cock and her lips meet. Her hand soon strokes him, taking a moment to breathe and also enjoy the sight of her favorite student coming undone by her so easily. “Such a wonderful boy.” Observing him heave with a bright smile was a reward itself for her. “I love my favorite student so much…”

Like a switch being flicked, Dimitri moans a little louder and more ragged. His head hanging low as his orgasm was quickly building up and so close to finally freeing itself. “P—Professor, I’m so close…” He warns her, but that only makes Byleth suck on his cock again which quickly makes him release.

“B—Byleth!” He called out to her, husky and filled with pleasure as his tip kept rubbing against her throat, his cum soon invading every corner of her mouth that forced her to pull away and cough.

“A—Are you all right?” He sheepishly asked, the view in front of him not helping to make him be bold. Byleth was panting heavily and had her cheeks flushed. The corner of her mouth was smudged by the remains of his seed, that soon trailed down and spilled a few droplets on her chest.

She looked gorgeous, so ragged and overworked because of him. His breathing hitched when she casually stood up, putting his cock away for him. Before he could mouth another word, her lips met his in a soft kiss.

“Well done. You never fail to meet my expectations…” She hums after breaking away, using her thumb to clean her mouth, sucking on it gently to not allow a single droplet from his cum to go to waste. “You’ll continue to work hard for me, won’t you?”

“O—Of course, professor.” He couldn’t help but smile. All these fresh sensations still kept him trapped in ecstasy and happiness. He blinked when her finger rested over his lips.

“No, you called me Byleth before…” She softly chided.

He blushed again, his eyes averting away from hers. Indeed, he did. Shame would have overwhelmed him, but he just felt too good to harbor any negative emotions in him at the moment.

“Would you allow me to pleasure you, Byleth?” He coyly asked, meeting with her warm gaze.

“No.” An immediate answer from her, already starting to walk away to leave the second floor. “You were late. To give you another incentive wouldn’t be proper.” She went down a few stairs. “Perhaps another time.”

He blinked a few times before complete disappointment invaded his features. “No, please, professor!” The title easily returned as he followed her, his legs feeling like they could give away at any moment.

At least, there was a promise of a next time.

**Author's Note:**

> \---  
> [My cardd](https://blaiddydqueso.carrd.co/)  
> \---  
> Apologies if tags, grammar, and notes are constantly updated, there are kind people who give me feedback on certain things so I try to fix it right away. I'm sorry for those first readers who get to see this shit show so raw, you are truly the heroes of this community💕  
> \----  
> This story explores the characters from 3H. I apologize if anyone is offended with this interpretation.


End file.
